


【evanstan】利刃归鞘（pwp）

by isolatedforce



Category: Evanstan - Fandom, Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce
Summary: 波士顿暴发户桃X上东区小少爷包系列钢琴play*请代入利刃出鞘中的混蛋桃造型
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 11





	【evanstan】利刃归鞘（pwp）

Sebastian并不想让Chris Evans知道，虽然他是个变态又下流的绝世混蛋，总能想出各种各样突破下限的玩法，但是——  
但是Sebastian喜欢。  
比如像现在这样，双手被反捆着，饿了好多天的后穴塞进一根按照Chris尺寸做的按摩棒，尖头皮鞋踮起支撑着身体的重量，而那个恶魔坐在黑暗里——好整以暇地坐在丝绒的扶手椅上，下达了最色情的命令——  
“就请小少爷……也为我弹奏一曲吧。”

Stan大宅的会客厅里，垂坠落地的窗帘层叠，厚重的布料包裹住里面传来的断断续续混乱破碎的琴声，像是一个初学者毫不连贯的指法在琴键上胡乱地戳弄，弹得一团糟。  
从某种意义上来说，Sebastian确实是个初学者，他正学着用除了双手的其他部位去庆祝这个平安夜。

小少爷的上半身有些凌乱，原本乖乖塞在裤子里的衬衫纽扣从下摆往上数解开了三颗，隐隐约约露出腹部，用来固定裤子的肩带弹性对得起它的价钱，扣住被扯至大腿的西裤挂在腿肉上勒出浅浅的红痕，从背部延展出去的两根肩带成Y型汇合，尼龙布料面带着微小细密的颗粒感贴在背部垂直向下，再被插在后穴深处的玩意顶端挤得向旁边歪成一个咧嘴的V。  
平日里总在黑白键上流连跳跃的钢琴家双手被长长的围巾反捆在背后，上好的细密羊毛热切亲吻每一个毛孔，柔软而牢固。一只脚尖踮起落下，另一只脚前掌踩在钢琴椅上，整张牛皮制成的小皮鞋面上凹出折痕，艰难支撑着主人左右移动。  
机械的嗡嗡声乖巧地运转，冰冷的硅胶按摩棒在穴肉里旋转摩擦，臀肉白皙，可见中间那一个暴露在穴眼外的凸起顶端，透明的肠液黏答答地滴落几滴，顺流着流进这架Sebastian最心爱的钢琴键缝隙里，见证着主人被玩弄成怎样的不堪。

这根罪恶的按摩棒比Sebastian私藏过的任何一根都要来的可怕一百倍。情欲掌控着的肉体被发掘出了隐秘的敏感点，位置和深度甚至精确到小数点后两位，和Chris同样尺寸的按摩棒，在计算好会擦到前列腺的长度处做出一圈凸起，旋转地碾压顶弄过极乐的禁忌，能让嘴硬的小少爷在瞬间丢盔卸甲。  
被这样的玩意操干着，理智早就消失殆尽，机器不会体贴人的反应，只会在电池的支持下没有感情地运转，勾起的欲望叫嚣着想要男人的爱抚、占有和贯穿，却始终只得到拒绝。

真冷。也真热。  
会客厅一片黑暗，只有钢琴台被银白色的聚光灯笼罩成仅有的光源。三个小时前Sebastian才刚刚在这个位置为来宾们送上过平安夜的欢歌，但是三个小时后，就在同一个位置，甚至是同一首曲子——却要他赤裸着下身，用混乱成欲望奴隶的脑子去控制自己的括约肌，去放松、去收紧、去用自己的屁眼夹着按摩棒来演奏。  
这刺激比他素来爱的在人潮中偷偷自慰到高潮还要来得汹涌。  
全美最纯欲的眼睛半睁，浓密的睫毛覆盖着看不清眼前，微一闭合恍惚间便觉得又回到了刚刚的宴会上，他正在无数双熟人、陌生人惊讶淫邪的眼神下忘情地亲手掰开自己邀请品尝，是十二分地能将一切粗鄙词汇全部加诸得寡廉鲜耻。  
而他在这样的幻想下硬得发涨，涨得生疼。  
从未觉得琴键如此狭窄过。  
按摩棒的顶端恰好比琴键宽了一些，想要按下去可太不容易了，正正好卡在左右之间，每次努力地对准也只能发出轻柔的音色，更遑论要弹出一整首轻快的曲风。  
小少爷在放弃与不放弃的边缘濒死挣扎，被硅胶操的感觉也很开心，尺寸足够大、也足够粗鲁，在每一次坐下都能把头部顶到淫肉更内部。但是他又渴望着Chris，他想念Chris——没错他想念着这个美国混蛋，想念他壮到让人看一眼就能原地高潮的肌肉，想念他撞进来的每一下操干，甚至想念那些附在他耳边说出的下流话。  
那些汗珠曾滴落在他的乳头上，和浓稠腥臭的精液融在一块浇在他的脸上，那种拔出后还让他躺在地上颤抖的快感，是机器永远也比不上的极乐之巅。  
所以他只能噘着嘴，继续卖力地回想着、弹奏着。

唯一的观众正坐在台下，还穿着他驼色的大衣，连圣诞风格的围巾都顺服地挂在脖子上。白色毛衣被胸肌凸成性感的起伏，明明自己早就被三个月的分别折磨得欲火焚身，迫不及待地想把整个人埋进那个翕张着求操的洞里，声线却比以往更为冷酷地点评着。  
“调子错了。”  
“节奏不对。”  
“重来。”  
Sebastian觉得自己已经弹了半小时了——也可能更长，他不知道，他已经丧失了对时间的概念，他只知道每一秒都过得很漫长，他只知道自己已经很卖力地听话了，但是Chris仍然不肯松口，这让他觉得很委屈。  
很委屈，Sebastian决定自己来。

边走边不让按摩棒滑下来对Sebastian来说并不困难，但是当他跪在Chris的脚边，膝盖接触到光滑冰冷的木头地板时，还是忍不住从铃口射出了几滴精液。他的手仍然被绑着挣脱不开，于是只能用牙齿和唇齿代替，粗糙的牛仔布擦过软组织，含住冷酷的金属下拉，直到日思夜想的另一根早已等候多时的阴茎跳出来。  
粗、长、硬、烫。  
小少爷没有章法地胡乱舔着、吸着，他很会玩自己的敏感点，却一直不懂得怎么掌控Chris的要害。他总是——总是这样顺从自己心意地像玩弄一个玩具，随便地糊弄两下，无辜的眼神就望上来，透露着一种天真放荡的询问。  
你为什么还不来操我？

你为什么还不来操我？  
Chris是个大混蛋——Sebastian就是个小混蛋，他从来不懂得怎么取悦别人，他习惯了被人取悦，他总是直白地面对自己的欲望，不管这欲望看起来多淫荡，反正眼睛里看不见一丝清醒的成分，他甚至在这种已经足够被人操到失禁的时候仍然不自知地诱惑着面前的男人，被反捆在背后的双手分不开，却不影响手指的活动，配合着还要伸进已经被填满的洞口，为发现自己竟然比想象中还要“能吃”而发出新奇的呻吟。

Chris终于决定满足他的小少爷了。  
他要操小少爷的嘴，操小少爷的骚屁股，操得小少爷爱他的阴茎爱到无法自拔，操得小少爷从此只能以他的精液而活。  
他们还有一整夜的时间。


End file.
